Love of a Kitten
by Mara-chan
Summary: Sakaki-san has always loved animals, but been most fascinated by cats. Why is that exactly? R.5xAD ON HOLD
1. Prelude

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I ever, own any of the characters used within this story. All characters belong to their respected creators, which is obviously not I.

* * *

----------

**Love of a Kitten**

_Prelude_

_New Beginnings_

----------

"Over here! Over here!"

"You can't catch me! Nyah!"

Sakaki sighed. Turning away from the scene, the little girl struggled to ignore the various children playing about in the park with one another. Although she tried, the action proved futile as she hopelessly looked back.

Everyone was playing with everyone, except her that is.

Letting out another small sigh, Sakaki looked down at her legs. _It isn't fair._ And with a soft push from her feet she began to sway gently to and fro on the swings once again.

_Not fair_, she thought for the second time.

It wasn't her fault that she was kind of tall for her age; she didn't ask for it. But it didn't seem to matter as all the children were content with just playing with one another with the occasional whispers and fingers pointed at her.

_Not fair at all._

Holding in her sniffles, Sakaki closed her eyes to shut back the tears she knew were starting to gather at the edge of her eyes. _Why couldn't I have been short and cute?_

Not wanting to think about it anymore Sakaki reopened her eyes just before placing her feet firmly into the sand, effectively stopping the swing she was on. Getting off and ready to walk back to her mother Sakaki suddenly froze.

She didn't know why, but something peculiar had caught her eye. She didn't really get a good look as whatever it was came out as a blur. Stepping away from the swings, the little girl looked about only to find that everyone else was still busy with themselves.

_Nani?_

She was sure that she had seen something earlier, but no one else seemed to have noticed. Not one to let her curiosity remain unsolved, Sakaki gazed back intently in the direction she was sure to have had caught a glimpse of something.

Determined, the little girl took one quick glance at her mother to see her helping another woman with her baby. _Okaa-san wouldn't mind._

And with that she ventured further towards the bushes that seemed to shake every few minutes. Now that she thought about it some more maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but she was already here. In front of the bushes. Her mother had always said that it wasn't good to stop what you're doing just because you got scared or frightened, especially if it was for a good cause.

_Is this a good cause?_

Sakaki didn't manage to give it much thought as at that moment she heard a vaguely familiar sound. Though she was sure she had heard the sound before, Sakaki thought it best to still be cautious around… whatever it was. And finding a stick on the ground, she had took it to use to poke around in the bush in front of her.

The result was immediate as the girl quickly found the stick lacking from her hands. And before long she too was taken in and through the bushes.

Her first reaction was to scream, but that action was nullified by the fact that there was a boy on top of her. So instead she opted to blush at the close proximity she shared with this… boy?

"Mrow."

She was pretty sure that it was a boy on top of her, but boys don't meow do they? No, only kitties do and….

_Sugoi._

In an instant, the boy-kitty had moved his head closer to hers and started to sniff around. Fortunately Sakaki didn't think much of it, as the boy-kitty's actions had given her a good look at his blue eyes. And she couldn't help but be captivated by them.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Awkwardness aside, Sakaki couldn't help but enjoy the company of the boy-kitty. They had started playing with one another a while ago. And she could definitely say that she was enjoying herself, the boy-kitty seemed to too.

He was different, that was for sure. And he didn't appear to mind that she was tall; well, tall for her age that is. In fact, he used it to his advantage during certain games that they had played.

Sakaki didn't mind though; she didn't have many friends – if any at all. With her figure they were quick to become frightened of her than to befriend her. She really hoped that this boy-kitty would be her friend. Before she could voice her question, however, a man appeared and interrupted the game of tag they were currently playing.

"Boy! You get back here right this instant!"

The response was immediate.

The boy-kitty had swiftly pushed her away to the side before seeming to jump around in circles with the grimy man. Sakaki couldn't help but move her head back and forth like she was watching a tennis match. Of course, it didn't seem like much of a match as indicated by the multiple scratches the man had sported – both on himself and in his once white gi.

It wasn't long until the girl felt a bit faint from trying to keep track of what was going on around her. And it wasn't long before the man had noticed her presence and glanced her way.

That provoked the correction reaction and, as the man predicted, his opponent quickly ran towards Sakaki to shield her from any unwanted attacks. That wasn't the plan, unfortunately, and the boy-kitty had received a well-aimed chop at the back of his head before slumping into unconsciousness.

Sakaki stared.

"Forgive my son," was the only response from the man before he slung the boy-kitty over one of his shoulders.

The girl could only take a breath before a cry of "Sakaki?!" permeated the air.

_Okaa-san!_

Having looked away for just a moment was enough, as when Sakaki looked back the man and the boy-kitty had disappeared. Though sadden by this, Sakaki could still hear her mother calling for her in the background. With thoughts that her – hopefully – new friend should be safe with his own father, Sakaki made a silent wish that they would meet once again.

Then quickly she rushed back through the bushes she was pulled through earlier, and was promptly scooped up by her mother and into her arms.

"Sakaki! Where were you? You shouldn't have left the playground like that!" demanded Sakaki's near-frazzled mother. Sakaki subsequently had the decency to blush at the small scolding from her mother before remembering what she had been doing earlier.

"Gomen ne okaa-san, but… I saw something! And it was a kitty! He wasn't afraid of me or anything and even played with me!"

The little girl continued to ramble excitedly at what she had been doing beforehand and the joy she felt at how the kitten didn't run away. Nodding at certain parts of her daughter's tale, Sakaki's mother smiled softly while holding in the sigh she wanted to let out at how her little girl was perfectly safe the whole time she was freaking out prior. Of course, her demeanor soon changed when Sakaki asked her a simple question.

"Okaa-san, can I have a kitty?"

Fighting back the small frown that threatened to appear, Sakaki's mother just smiled as she mulled over her options.

_I should tell Sakaki that I'm allergic to animals… but not now._

Putting the little girl down, the woman dusted some of the dirt off the girl's clothing before appearing to give the idea some thought. Letting out a big smile, she then took Sakaki by the hand before walking forward and leading them both out the park.

"I'll think about it. So how about we go get some ice cream until then?"

"Ice cream!"

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Comments:** Yes, this is a one-shot. A one-shot because this has been an idea of mine that floated through my mind a couple of times before I just had to get it out and over with. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this, except to explain a possible reason why Sakaki from Azumanga Daioh loves kittens so much. This was the result. I hope it was acceptable. I might continue this little story later on when I have an inkling of a thought of where I'm going with this.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1 Rewrite

* * *

***Important Notice*:** This is a complete rewrite of chapter one. Unfortunately, readers of the previous chapter one need to read this in order to erase any confusion of what may seem the story's sudden change of direction.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I ever, own any of the characters used within this story. All characters belong to their respected creators, which is obviously not I.

* * *

----------

**Love of a Kitten**

_Chapter One (Rewrite)_

_Reassessments_

----------

"Ranma, how are you dear?"

Shaken from his thoughts, the above questioned boy quickly looked to his right to see his mother by the now opened door.

The question remained hanging.

Seeing that the boy hadn't given her a response yet, Nodoka simply gave him a small smile before taking a couple of steps into the room. "I knocked, but you didn't seem to hear me" she continued.

Again the boy was silent, but Nodoka had to hold back the small laughter that almost spilled when she noticed the surprised look that crossed her son's face.

"Sorry about that," he muttered before scratching at the base of his neck.

Nodoka noticed that he seemed to do that often whenever apologizing.

Apparently it's a habit, of sorts, that he developed.

However, that wasn't what she wanted to talk about. Shaking that thought out of her mind, Nodoka focused back at the task at hand.

"It's alright Ranma," she said just before turning to close the door.

A short pause followed before the shuffling sounds of clothes echoed in the room as Nodoka began to approach her son. "Too much on your mind?" she questioned.

Again the boy couldn't keep the surprise off his face when his mother hit his current situation right on; that he wanted some time alone after what had happened. Time alone so that he could reflect back.

Nodoka let out what was to be a comforting smile before she quietly moved to sit and face her contemplating son. "A mother always knows," she said with one tap of her index finger at her temple.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she prompted afterwards.

Normally, Nodoka was a patient woman. She would have usually left a situation by itself and allow those mainly involved to handle themselves. Sometimes meddling in another's affairs could cause things to go real ugly real fast. So Nodoka would be patient and understanding. If one chose to come to her for advice or help then she would bestow it upon request.

However, Ranma is her son.

And because of that she meddled, even if it made her appear too hasty or quick to jump into a situation.

Number one fact about parents: A mother always worries about their children, especially if they only have one to dote upon to begin with.

Of course, there were some exceptions involving parents – who, quite frankly, shouldn't have become parents in the first place – that could care less about their children.

But enough about that.

After having asked the question Nodoka began to inwardly fret. Had she overstep her boundaries? Ranma hadn't answered her yet and he didn't give the impression that he was going to. Not to mention that she was absent for about 14 years of his life, all thanks to her agreement on that training trip her husband greatly insisted Ranma go on.

She was young – younger, she meant younger – at the time and easily swayed by notions of her son becoming a man amongst men. Who wouldn't want such a thing for their boy? And the future grandbabies she would gain; grandbabies that she would have been free to spoil.

But, at this moment, silence was all she had gotten from her boy.

Trying to suppress the crestfallen look that threatened to appear, Nodoka chose to remain as she was. Whether her son wanted to talk to her or not, she would always stay by him. Though she would have preferred if he would, from time to time, ask for her help or advice. A mother always desire to be 'kept in the loop' – was that what children called it? – of their child's life.

Wondering if Ranma would ever open up – he didn't seem at all comfortable with the act – Nodoka was derailed from her contemplations when the silence was suddenly broken.

"I'm just… tired," Ranma finally said.

Shocked that her son had begun speaking, Nodoka was too stunned to reply as of yet. However, Ranma instead had taken his mother's silence as one of confusion and tried to clarify his words.

"I mean, I know I always have girls chasing after me, but I didn't think they'd actually interrupt and destroy the wedding like that. It wasn't like I wanted to get married yet anyways, but it didn't have to… end like that."

Nodoka, at the moment, had to struggle to listen to her son at first as she almost swooned at the fantastical statement Ranma made about having girls constantly vying for his affections. Thankfully, the surprising seriousness – sometimes her boy was just too focused solely on his martial arts – in Ranma's voice kept her from going off the deep end. Recomposing herself before Ranma noticed, Nodoka thought over what her son had just told her.

He wasn't ready yet.

That thought vanished the last of her fantasies as she tried not to be too bothered by it. Sure she wanted grandbabies the first chance she could get, but she absolutely will not force her son into a marriage he didn't want.

Maybe her son wasn't quite sure if he loved Akane the way he thought?

If so, a loveless marriage was **not** an option of what she wanted for her son.

And here she thought Ranma actually got along well enough with that Akane girl.

Perhaps she was wrong.

After the whole wedding fiasco a few moments ago, she – as well as the still conscious guests – had seen the girl quickly turn and punt Ranma into the air after having blamed him for all the troubles that occurred. The girl must not have noticed the crazy variety of questionably sane and very insane wedding guests running amok that had ruined the wedding, not Ranma.

Nodoka had to reassess her judgment of the girl. Sure, all couples are given the allowances of disagreements and fights but never to such a degree of violence. Nodoka was most definitely going to relook this marriage agreement between the Tendo and Saotome families. _But more important things first_, she thought firmly before looking her son straight in the eyes.

"Ranma, if it would help, you are always welcomed back home. To live in my house again."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Ranma was stunned.

He never really thought of that possibility. In fact, he never really thought much of homes. Pops and him never had much during their lengthy training trip and so they always slept out on the side of the road or in trees – an excellent training method to keep your body perfectly still in one position, even when asleep. And the Tendo household wasn't exactly home, or at least his, just a place he was bunking at with pops. Freeloading was what he thought, but pops kept insisting that the Tendos were practically family and how families always helped each other out.

Yeah right, how many times did pops help him out?

Not that he ever needed help, but he would have greatly appreciated it if the old man didn't sell him out to every person that had something to offer – be it food, money, or whatever that interested his good-for-nothing father.

So it didn't come much as a surprise at how shocked Ranma was to be told that he was always welcomed back home, **his** home. But as much as he would have liked to take the offer, Ranma wasn't exactly ignorant on how trouble always trailed along after him.

Suppressing the grimace that wanted to follow, Ranma reluctantly declined his mother's offer. "Nah, it's alright. Besides, I don't wanna get your house trashed like what happened at the wedding today, especially after you just got your house all fixed up from last time."

Not wanting to just leave it at just that, Ranma decided to add what he thought would help dampen the sudden tension he felt in the room.

"And Nabiki's always yapping about how I need to take all fights out the house as quick as possible," he ended with a nervous smile as an attempt to lessen any lingering doubts his mother might have had with his response.

But all it did was silence Nodoka.

Deaden her to the point that Ranma was quickly reassessing his remarks and how he could take them all back. Before he could react in any way, however, his mother finally spoke.

"If that's what you want," a small pause before she added, "at the moment."

Standing up, Nodoka then walked back to the door only to pause once again after having left the door somewhat ajar. Turning her head back, Nodoka gave Ranma a small reassuring smile. "I wish you well on the rest of your thoughts," she said. And with that she walked out and shut the door.

Of course Ranma's thoughts had taken a turn for the worse, believing that he had somehow angered or sadden his mother with his answer.

Whereas, meanwhile, outside Ranma's room Nodoka was silently contemplating the talk she was going to have with one of Soun Tendo's daughters.

A Nabiki Tendo.

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Comments:** I would like to apologize for the easily noticeable mistakes that I had made with the original first chapter. You were all able and quite willing – not a bad thing – to point out the inconsistencies and multiple holes I left wandering about when continuing this story. That was a huge, and very regrettable, mistake I hope to never make again with any of my future projects. Hopefully you readers will forgive me for what I did: both for needing to rewrite the first chapter AND practically forcing you all to read the rewritten chapter. It is a hassle for everyone, most notably the readers, but I hope this chapter is found to be more satisfactory.

Please leave comments and any criticisms you may have so I know whether or not I have corrected the mistakes I've done last time. Or to let me know if I ended up creating new ones in the process.

Once again I apologize and thank you for the helpful comments. Readers really don't miss anything – be it good or bad.


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I ever, own any of the characters used within this story. All characters belong to their respected creators, which is obviously not I.

* * *

----------

**Love of a Kitten**

_Chapter Two_

_Late Night Escapade_

----------

Ranma was confused.

Baffled and worried actually.

But definitely not scared.

No siree.

And especially not because of the stoic girl that was seated directly across from him. Even if she did have a look. Then again, she always had a look. One that said she just sold your soul to the devil, or something of the like. But she couldn't have, for the time being, done anything like that to him right? He was like her cash cow or… prized chicken?

Whatever.

The point is that Nabiki, the Ice Queen of Furinkan High, wouldn't give him up if it meant losing money… right?

His frantic thoughts were quickly shattered when the girl spoke.

"Ranma, we're not here to talk about your ever-growing debts," a small pause, "Or how I'm going to collect. So you can relax."

Ranma visibly calmed, somewhat, as he lightly slouched.

"For the time being."

Only to straighten once again.

"It's about the fiasco that occurred at the wedding," the girl continued.

In response, Ranma only shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he waited for the bomb Nabiki would undoubtedly drop on him. _And with a smile no less_, he figured.

"Auntie Nodoka and I have come to an agreement of sorts."

"Mom?" Ranma unknowingly uttered.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile, Nabiki resisted the urge to laugh at the dumbfounded look Ranma was sporting.

"Yes, your mom" she clarified, instead, as if she would to a child. And she couldn't help but smirk at the unamused look she prodded out of him.

Letting Ranma stew in his own thoughts for a while, Nabiki then continued with her sudden declaration. "I've already managed to set up a place for you in another ward. It's been paid for one month only so you better find yourself a job, or any other method of obtaining money. I'm not going to mother you and continuously pay for all your accommodations."

A pointed look was given.

And Ranma shifted once more at the delivered command.

"Now, before I continue, are there any questions?" she asked almost jokingly.

Silence was her only answer, so Nabiki decided to begin once more.

"Wouldn't me leaving lose you your profits?"

Instead she could only blink owlishly at Ranma with her mouth hanging slightly ajar.

That was actually a good question she had to admit.

Recomposing herself before she made a fool of herself – and in front of Ranma no less – Nabiki formulated her answer.

"I wouldn't be making as much," she admitted, "but then again I wouldn't be losing as much either. So in the end it all evens out, unless you create reasons for it not to."

Ranma stayed silent at that point as he seemed to mulling over some points. Nabiki didn't give it much thought as she continued on with detailing her plans.

"I didn't get you any tickets as that could lead a paper trail to your new place. And we wouldn't want that now do we?" she spoke in an undertone, all the while looking at her only audience with an almost predatory grin.

"Why are you helping me?"

Nabiki came close to bashing her head in on the nearest wall. Why was it now that he decided to show his inquisitive side? It wasn't nearly as fun if her target wasn't squirming about all nervously in her presence.

A calming breath.

"I'm not," Nabiki flatly stated.

A small pause followed as she took another intake of air, as if the miniature time given would help in choosing her next words carefully.

"I'm helping Akane. It's obvious that she needs a break from," a little wave was done at Ranma, "everything that you seem to bring to people's lives."

Ranma's brows furrowed at the comment and his lips parted.

"Intentional or not," Nabiki quickly interjected before the boy could protest.

And, slumping almost dejectfully, Ranma had to agree that his very presence did seem to spur on such chaos.

Glancing a look and noticing his posture change, Nabiki decided to add more to her previous statement. "Besides, Auntie Nodoka asked me to help. And I do know how it's like to have a mother worry and care about you, even if you really don't Ranma."

A moment of sorts seemed to be shared between the two as Ranma gave her a genuine smile.

"So how much will this cost me? I know that the great Nabiki never does anything for free," Ranma asked, never losing his smile.

With the mood lightened considerably, Nabiki was quick to respond.

"You're right. I expect to take some great photos of you, in both forms, before you unexpectedly 'disappear'."

For once, Ranma didn't mind and only shook his head ruefully at Nabiki's expected ways as she grinned at him.

Of course, the moment was shattered when Nabiki's door had unexpectedly – or not so unexpectedly – slammed open and a fuming Akane sped in. "You jerk! Are you flirting with my sister?!"

Ranma simply gave no reply as he was promptly smashed at the side of his head and, surprisingly, thrown out the window instead of a wall – his usual route out of buildings, besides roofs of course.

Nabiki, unperturbed by the sudden change of events, only got up and swiftly jogged to the window before shouting out "I'll be collecting what you owe me later today!"

Akane, meanwhile, paid no heed to her sister's shouts as she stomped back out with mummers of 'Ranma no baka'.

_-:-:-:-:-:-_

Later that night, after all of Genma's grumblings of his ungrateful son acting like some moody girl with his constant silence, Ranma quickly got up the moment he sensed everyone had fallen asleep.

Certain items – namely a letter or two – were put into place.

And with the use of the Umisenken technique, he had disappeared off into the night.

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Comments:** As a gift for putting up with the writer – that's me! – I made sure to get chapter two out as fast as possible. Hopefully I didn't make any mistakes in my rush. Actually, I didn't rush too much as I was working on chapter two around the same time I was editing and rewriting chapter one. Though this chapter's a bit on the short side.

Likes? Dislikes? Pointers? Hints? Whatever, give it all to me. I'm sure I can handle it… maybe?


End file.
